1. Field
This relates to work positioning for CNC and manual machining, specifically to the use of stops for time saving and precision machining where one or multiple set-ups may be required.
2. Prior Art
In a working or manufacturing environment, the need to quickly set up for production impacts profitability. In addition to quick set up is the need for accuracy in repeatability, to repeat the work piece positioning quickly and accurately.
Several work stops have been patented. U.S. Pat. D264216 to Saupe and Crawford (1982), D269518 to Karlan (1983), U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,029,967 to Wolfe (2000), 4,030,718 to Philipoff (1977) lack the allowance for free access to the work piece on the side of the work stop without unclamping and again having to handle and re-setup the work piece, using time and therefore cost.
There are a couple of work stops which do move away for machining, however they will scrub against the work piece thereby causing imprecision in the current work piece or a future work piece—for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,686 to Storkh (1974) and U.S. Pat. D535671 to Bernhardt (2007).
REFERENCES CITEDU.S. Pat. No. 1,068,170DRILL BRACKETU.S. Pat. No. 1,071,289WORK HOLDING BLOCKU.S. Pat. No. 2,450,931CHUCKU.S. Pat. No. 2,788,686SELF-CENTERING VISE FOR CYLINDRICAL OR TAPERED WORK PCSU.S. Pat. No. 2,823,567VISE ROD MOUNTING A FIXED JAW & ADJUSTABLE FULCROMED PIVOTU.S. Pat. No. 2,913,019TOOL HOLDERU.S. Pat. No. 3,066,930HOLDING TONGSU.S. Pat. No. 3,810,311LOCATING STOP FOR WORK TO BE MACHINEDU.S. Pat. No. 3,827,686STOP DEVICESU.S. Pat. No. 3,961,557QUICK-LOCKING MACHINE STOPU.S. Pat. No. 3,967,816FIXTURE BLOCK SERVING AS A MANUFACTURING ACCESSORYU.S. Pat. No. 4,030,718UNIVERSALLY ADJUSTABLE VISE STOPU.S. Pat. No. 4,274,802AUTOMATED DEVICEU.S. Pat. No. 5,493,767SYSTEM & METHOD FOR POSITIONING WORK PIECES IN CNC MACHINEU.S. Pat. No. 5,621,965METHOD OF DEFLECTING WORKPIECE TO ESTABLISH RIGIDITYU.S. Pat. No. 5,816,568COUPLER FOR CABLE CONVEYORSU.S. Pat. No. 5,845,555MULTI-POSITION ADJUSTABLE WORK STOP ASSEMBLYU.S. Pat. No. 5,887,861WORKPIECE STOP DEVICEU.S. Pat. No. 6,029,967WORK STOP SYSTEM & JAW PLATE FOR HOLDING THE SAMEU.S. Pat. No. 6,039,312WORKPIECE CLAMPING SYSTEMU.S. Pat. No. 6,079,703CLAMPING/SECURING/CONNECTING SYSTEMU.S. Pat. No. 6,109,601FLY TYPING DEVICEU.S. Pat. No. 6,360,642WORKPIECE GUIDE W/POSITIONABLE GUIDE SURFACEU.S. Pat. No. 6,543,973AUTOMATICALLY RETRACTABLE POSITIONING STOP FOR MACHINING TABLEU.S. Pat. No. 6,557,601MECHANICAL STOP SYSTEMU.S. Pat. No. 6,622,997STRAIGHT EDGE CLAMPING DEVICE FOR CLAMPING WORKPIECEU.S. Pat. No. 6,641,125VISE STOPU.S. Pat. No. 6,883,792VISE JAW W/WORK STOPU.S. Pat. No. 6,889,968INSERTA CLAMPU.S. Pat. No. 7,152,855VICE JAW W/WORK STOPU.S. Pat. D231663LOCATING STOP FOR WORK TO BE MACHINEDU.S. Pat. D232761TOOL HOLDER FOR A LATHE TOOL OR SIMILAR ARTICLEU.S. Pat. D239131FLEXIBLE INSTRUMENT HOLDER & POSITIONERU.S. Pat. D255578GRINDING & MACHINE DOGU.S. Pat. D264216ADJUSTABLE STOP FOR POSITIONING A WORKPIECE IN MILL MACHINEU.S. Pat. D269518MILLING MACHINE TABLE STOP OR SIMILAR ARTICLEU.S. Pat. D271772GRINDING FIXTUREU.S. Pat. D294587TOOL HOLDER FOR A DRILL BIT OR THE LIKEU.S. Pat. D302277T-NUT WORKHOLDER CLAMPU.S. Pat. D336481COLLET HOLDING FIXTUREU.S. Pat. D535671ADJUSTABLE TABLE TOP WORKSTOP ASSEMBLY FOR MACHINE TABLESU.S. Pat. D578145ADJUSTABLE WORK STOP ASSYU.S. Pat. PG 1515MSC INDUSTRIAL SUPPLY CO CATALOG 2008/2009
Thus several advantages of one or more aspects are to provide a faster, therefore less costly and more accurate work stop. Other advantages of one or more aspects are to allow for machining, work or the like to occur on the butted side of the work piece. These and other advantages of one or more aspects will become apparent from the description and accompanying drawings.